1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator and more particularly, to a refrigerator having a structure to prevent moisture from being introduced into a connector of a power line for supplying power to electric equipment inside the refrigerator.
2. Description of the Background Art
Generally, a refrigerator serves to store food for a long time with a fresh state by supplying cool air obtained by a refrigerating cycle to a cooling space.
The refrigerator comprises a refrigerator body having storage spaces such as a freezing chamber, a cooling chamber, and a vegetable chamber, a refrigerating cycle device provided ay, the refrigerator body and maintaining the storage spaces at preset temperatures, and a door mounted to one side of the refrigerator body and configured to open/close the storage spaces.
According to the conventional refrigerator, a freezing chamber is disposed at an upper side of a refrigerator body whereas a cooling chamber is disposed at a lower side of the refrigerator body. However, various refrigerators are being recently presented in order to enhance spatial efficiency, such as a refrigerator that a freezing chamber and a cooling chamber are disposed side by side, and a refrigerator that a freezing chamber is disposed below a refrigerating chamber.
Also, in order to correspond to a user's various demands, a refrigerator for use solely to store wine, cosmetics, kimchi (Korean fermented vegetable), etc. is provided.
The various types of refrigerators include a plurality of electric equipment operated by receiving an external power.
For power supply to the electric equipment, a connector is provided at one external power line and a plurality of internal power lines, respectively. The connector of the external power line is fixed to a wall surface of the cooling space, and the connector of the internal power lines is coupled to the connector of the external power line. Under this configuration, power is supplied to the electric equipment.
However, the conventional refrigerator has the following problems.
Firstly, since the connector is fixedly installed at the wall surface of the cooling space, when moisture occurring at the time of a defrost process is condensed at the wall surface of the cooling space to flow down, the moisture may be introduced into the connector. This causes damage of the electric equipment.
Secondly, since the connector of the external power line is fixed in a straightly downward direction, when the connector of the internal power lines is coupled to the connector of the external power line, a user's inconvenience in assembly is caused to lower productivity. Furthermore, when a user assembles the two connectors by using his sense not by checking with his naked eyes, the electric equipment is mal-operated to degrade the reliability of the product.